


A Horrible Idea

by Harky21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Culture Shock, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Oh, and hugs!!!, grocery shopping by yourself in a country where you can barely read the language, wanting to do something nice for your bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: This was a horrible idea. Yuuri has no idea what even possessed him to think this would be a good idea because this was an absolutely horrible idea.AKA: Yuuri being the best boyfriend vs the grocery store





	A Horrible Idea

This was a horrible idea. Yuuri has no idea what even possessed him to think this would be a good idea because this was an absolutely _horrible_ idea.

Okay, yes he does know _what_ possessed him. He thought it’d be nice to surprise Victor with dinner and dessert. A treat. Yuuri has the day off and Victor doesn’t so what better way to surprise him than make him a home cooked meal. So yes he does know _what_ possessed him.

It seemed a good idea at the time too, but now that he’s standing here, glassy eyed from trying to decipher the Cyrillic he’s barely learned, and trying to translate names for foods he isn’t even sure he _knows,_ he really is not sure _why_ he thought it was a good idea.

It started out just fine. He’d found the basic ingredients that he and Victor picked up regularly, but he got to the ingredients they didn’t usually buy and found himself wandering through aisles confused beyond belief.

Why green onion wasn’t actually by the other onions but on the other side of the produce section baffled him and also just took him a solid thirty minutes to find. And Google Translate was hardly being any help either, especially when all the words are starting to look the same.

Finally finding his way to what looked like the baking section, Yuuri squints at the screen again and then back at the shelf of boxes in front of him. He really just wants to make sure he’s getting the right type of flour, but he can’t understand the translation his phone is supplying, and his eyes are starting to get tired.

He checks his watch nervously. Victor would be back in a few hours now. Yuuri already wouldn’t be able to complete the cake in time. This really wasn’t supposed to take so long.

Staring at the shelves again he’s just about had it when he sees a flash of red at the end of the aisle. He _does_ know how to ask where things are…

Yuuri bites his lip, contemplating whether or not to chance trying to speak to the worker. Half the time he says anything people still can’t understand him, but he does need to get home soon and he’s already been in the store for two hours and has two more things on his list after this...

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri steels himself and races after the worker. He catches up quickly.

“Izvinite,” he calls. The tall brunette haired woman turns, looming over him.

Yuuri swallows.

“G-gde nakhoditsya tortnaya muka?”

The woman’s brow creases and Yuuri can already feel his stomach tying itself in knots again. He clears his throat and repeats himself.

This time she makes a sound of understanding and words tumble from her lips far too quickly for Yuuri to follow, before she turns and is on her way again.

Yuuri stares blankly after her, no closer to getting cake flour than he was before. His shoulders sag in defeat and he fishes his phone back out again, trying to will away the sting of tears building behind his eyes.

He sighs and looks up at the shelves again. _Why is this so hard?_

After staring at the shelf and looking between it and his phone several times, he finally grabs a box and throws it in his basket hoping it’s correct.

Just two more things, cocoa powder and baking soda. Luckily the baking soda is right near the flour, now just the cocoa powder… His eyes race across the shelves again he really just wants to be done and to go home. He needs to hurry or he really won’t have time to finish before Victor gets back.

It’s not there, so Yuuri sets off to wander the aisles for the umpteenth time, glancing at the time on his phone, a nervous buzz rising under his skin.

He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself before marching down the baking aisle again. It’d be okay. He’d be okay. He would get home, get dinner made, and have the cake in the oven by the time Victor got home.

* * *

Trudging through the aisles for the fifth time he finally finds the damned cocoa powder. He grabs it and tosses it in his basket before rushing to the register to pay, hoping that everything  is what he thinks it is.

The line is long. He checks his watch again, bouncing uneasily on the balls of his feet. He still has time.

Finally, it’s his turn and he places his goods on the counter, before stepping up to the register. The cashier asks him something, but he can’t catch it. He asks him to repeat, but the man simply gives him an annoyed look and holds up a bag.

Yuuri nods, pulling out his wallet to get the money he needs out.

After bagging his groceries he hurries out the door, chilled air rushing at him.

He makes his way home, rushing down almost familiar streets, barely remembering not to turn down the street with the white house because their apartment is on the street with the blue house and if he turns down the white house street he ends up in a tangled maze of back allies that’s impossible to get out of.

Yuuri lets out a small breath of relief when he sees the apartment building, glad he made it without getting lost this time, and makes his way upstairs, quickly unlocking the door and slipping inside.

His stomach drops when he sees a familiar pair of shoes in front of the door that shouldn’t be there yet because _Victor_ is not supposed to be _here_ yet.

“Yuuri?”

At the sound of his name his face falls and shoulders sag. All that work at the store for nothing. He feels despair wash over him and he can’t help but lean against the door and sink slowly to the ground. As he hears footsteps getting louder he hides his face in his arms, making himself small. God, how could he be so stupid?

The sound of socked feet get closer until they suddenly stop.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?”

He looks up and sees Victor, wide eyed, mouth slightly parted in surprise. Yuuri turns away and can feel the shame spreading. He didn’t even make it back to the apartment to get things started in time.

Victor quickly crouches in front of him, a soft hand cupping his cheek, turning Yuuri to face him. Yuuri looks up again, meeting concerned eyes that made him feel guiltier. He tears himself away again.

“I’m fine,” he mutters softly.

Victor looks him over like he doesn’t believe him.

“Where were you? I got out from practice early to spend the evening with you and you weren’t here. I tried calling and you didn’t answer.”

Yuuri bites his lip and makes a vague motion to the bags, Victor’s eyes following. His brow furrows for a second then widens when he sees what they contain.

“Yuuri, I could have gone to the store with you when I got home. Why didn’t you wait?”

He sighs, feeling disappointed tears prickling the back of his eyes. “I wanted it to be a surprise…” he mumbles. He can’t get more out after that, throat constricting, but Victor stays quiet, waiting for him to go on. “I just spent the last three hours at the market trying to find ingredients to make you dinner and dessert.”

Victor breaks into a smile at that. “Really?”

Yuuri sighs defeatedly again and begins to nod, but is pulled into a crushing hug.

“Thank you,” Victor whispers, kissing him on the cheek.

Yuuri huffs out a laugh in reply, burying his face in Victor’s shoulder. “I messed up though. You’re already home.”

Tears threaten again and he feels Victor’s arms tighten around him. “That’s okay. It just means we get to cook together now.”

He nods, clinging to Victor, grounding himself again. They’re silent a moment longer until Yuuri can’t help but voicing his frustration from the afternoon.

“Do you know how stupid Cyrillic is?” he asks. “Also the setup of the super market makes no sense. How do you even know where we have to go to get items?”

A low rumble breaks from Victor’s chest as he chuckles. “I imagine you find Cyrillic as stupid as I find kanji, hiragana, and katakana. Why Japan needs three ways to write things still escapes me.”

Yuuri can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him at that. “Yeah, it is kinda of silly.”

The arms around him tighten again and he feels the soft press of lips against his head. “Thank you for being here, Yuuri. For being with me. I know it’s hard sometimes.”

Yuuri squeezes Victor in return, thinking about how this man literally travelled halfway around the world for him.

“I don’t want to be anywhere else. Just with you.”

They’re silent for a while before Victor finally asks, “Shall we go make dinner?”

Yuuri nods into his shoulder, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you ever wanna chat hmu on [tumblr](http://midnightmooncatcher.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/mooncatcher21)!


End file.
